ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Ghostbusters wiki starting a Ghost Database?
It has became clear to me that lately the wiki is reaching a sort of crossroads and a bit of leadership and focus may be in order. Second while the wiki has slowed down the last 6 months, the interest and hits themselves are still going up. So I did a search with regards to the term Ghostbusters Wiki on google the other day and found interesting results. It seems two things are being the most admired about this wiki which are; the selection of pictures, and the pages dedicated to ghosts and monsters we have here. Which leads me down a possible shift in the wiki, and new ideas and direction the wiki can take. We have in many ways became a database for ghosts in the series. We have been being picked on many occasions as source on the subjects. How about making a section on the very subject, and a means of finding articles on ghosts and such, which then points to the categories we have been tagging the ghosts with. We need a better system of labeling and categorizing the articles so people can find them. So in short we need to start adding terms such as free floating and demigod to the category list. But before we do this, there needs to be a discussion on what labels we're use first. As of late the class system was being used on the site, but as soon as you get into the animated series, the whole thing hits a brick wall as the animated series doesn't label classes like the movies do. So to base finds solely on classes is pointless sadly. So all, I need your thoughts and suggestions here. Big stuff! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:24, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Well Im not opposed toit, but I wouldn't know where to begin. Doug Exeter 00:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :Well offhand the Ghostbusters Role-Playing Game Series, and information from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) would be good ground to start from. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 01:00, March 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm unfortunately not around often enough to provide updates, and I'd most likely forget to submit material on a constant basis. However I do think that a Tobin's Spirit Guide section would work wonders! AngelOfIron 01:56, March 12, 2010 (UTC) How I would do it is have 4 sections: 1 for the movies proper, 1 for the videogames (listing on each entry what version of the game they are from), 1 for the Cartoons, and 1 for other media such as the comic books and RP books. I would then list each entities by their proper name (if it has one) as opposed to what it is more popularly known as...but that's just my opinion. Well, either listed above or have one large database in each entry list what media they are from...but I would still list each entities by their proper name ---JamesCGamora "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" 20:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Answers statements above and at Ghostbusters.net Well they names should be proper for the most part already if they can be. I think they should be listed by when they appear first (films/vg's) and in the case of RGB by episode in dvd box set order. EGB by air order. As suggested, the tables should be broken up by media they are from. A Film section/GBVG section/ Cartoon Section/ and then a comic section perhaps. However, it gets tricky with print. We're focus first on the three sections then go from there. I think a table would serve best with the name of the spirit as known in the media.Next maybe a column for other names, then a section for is it a single entity/group/composite/team (Sometimes things are listed like say Imps as a group as apposed to each imp getting its own page). Full classification should also be given. (we're next debate if the number system can be used, and if so will the RGB/EGB characters be numbered based on classification apposed to what was actually said.) Thats what I think would work. Title for this needs to be something like Paranormal Database instead of Ghost Database. Some things are not ghosts in the cartoons. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC)